


Anywhere For You

by elenawrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deathly Hallows AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenawrites/pseuds/elenawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Seamus elope. Written for a prompt from Anonymous on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere For You

“You’re really doing this?”

“What other choice do I have, Shay?”

They were alone in Dean’s room, both his parents having gone out for dinner and leaving the boys. Dean had taken advantage of this by preparing his escape from the wizarding world. It was no longer safe for him there, half-blood or muggleborn. If Dean couldn’t prove his blood status in this new age, he’d only be safe if he disappeared completely.

Seamus was losing his oldest and best friend _and_ his only boyfriend all in one go, and there was nothing he could do about it.

_Except- No, he’d never let me._

“I…” Seamus’ voice faltered. _Stay,_ he thought.

_Please, I don’t care how, just stay with me, I can’t make it through this without you._

_Or just let me come. Just let me be there. I’ll go anywhere for you._

Dean stopped fussing with his bag and took a seat next to Seamus on his bed.

“I’m sorry. I know,” he whispered, and Seamus could feel his body trembling next to his own. “I wish it could be different just as much as you do.”

That was all Seamus could take before he threw his arms around Dean, burying his face in his neck, gripping his torso tight. Dean’s arms came up around him, and he could feel one hand in his hair and another curling around his waist.

“Christ, Shay,” Dean said, his voice muffled, “I’m going to miss this- miss you- so much.” Both hands pulled Seamus in closer.

“D-Don’t, or I’ll-” And then Seamus was crying in soft, almost silent sobs that stained the edge of Dean’s t-shirt.

“I know. I know, I’m sorry, if there was any way I’d-”

Seamus took a deep breath and looked up at Dean. “There- there is a way, but you’d never agree.”

“Tell me. Please. Any way we can stay together, I need to know.”

“I… I’d have to go with you, Dean.”

Dean began to open his mouth to speak, but he was cut off as Seamus finished.

“And I’d like to marry you.”

Dean’s eyes went wide.

“It’s not exactly a requirement for this to work, but I want to, Dean, and Merlin, look at the world, I want to do it before…” he stopped, both of them knowing the state of things. 

“And I’d want to anyway, even if it wasn’t like this. Please, Dean.”

Seamus felt Dean stroking his hair, still gazing at him with his deep eyes.

“Seamus,” he whispered, moving his hand to brush across the freckles scattered over Seamus’ face, the ones Seamus knew Dean liked so much.

“I want to say yes,” he murmured.

“So say it.”

Dean sighed and bent his head down until his lips were inches from Seamus’. 

“I must be mental,” he whispered, and then he kissed Seamus with a silent _Yes_.

-

There was a battle raging through the towers of Hogwarts, and all Seamus’ mind could think was _Dean, Dean, where is Dean?_

“Oi! Lovegood,” he shouted, catching sight of the blonde girl in front of him on the staircase.

“Hello, Seamus, isn’t it? I haven’t seen you very much,” she said, “Not as much as your boyfriend, Dean, that is.”

_Husband, actually,_ Seamus thought. The ring, on its chain under his shirt, seemed to grow warmer. He hadn’t told anyone what he and Dean had done before returning to Hogwarts, but it had been difficult to hold his tongue when people asked if they were still together.

“Dean, yeah, that’s who I was going to ask about. You seen him at all tonight?” Seamus’ heart was beating very loudly in his ears. _Please, please know something._

“Dean, yes, well I believe he went up to help some of the aurors in the towers a few minutes ago.” She squinted at Seamus for a moment, eyes flitting from his face to the chain on his neck to the spot on his chest where the ring laid. 

“I think I was wrong, actually, about boyfriends. Congratulations, Seamus,” said Luna, and she began to turn away.

“Wait! How could you tell? No one else has.”

Luna smiled. “It’s in your eyes, Seamus. I can see it when you hear his name.”

She started to walk away again, turning her head over her shoulder as Seamus stared in stunned silence. “With the aurors, now, go on.”

Seamus shook himself and quickly thanked Luna, dashing up the stairs.

-

_Oh, thank Merlin. Thank God, thank Lovegood. He’s here._

“Dean!”

Dean spun around at the sound of his name, a good thing as Seamus had launched himself into his arms.

“I found you, oh thank Merlin, I found you.”

Seamus felt Dean wrap his arms tightly around his waist, murmuring, “Shay, oh god, yes, you’re safe.”

There was a small cough from behind them, and Seamus looked to see Lupin, their old professor, smiling and shaking his head at them both. _Nice to see you,_ he mouthed at Seamus before turning away, and Seamus grinned into Dean’s shoulder.

“Lovegood knows,” he whispered as they broke apart. “She’s quick, that one.”

Dean laughed softly. “I always did like her.”

“She was the one who told me you were up here.”

Dean laced his hand with Seamus’. “Well, I like her even more now.” He squeezed Seamus’ hand. “I was so worried, Remus tried to help but I… But you’re here.”

“Yeah. I’m here. It’s all going to be alright, Dean, I know it.”

Dean smiled and Seamus felt his heart leap. “Yeah. I reckon it is.”

And then, for them, it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
